


And if I get burned, at least we were electrified

by fleurjaune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Because drunkenness, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Feelings Realization, I think that's all the warning tags, Infidelity, No Smut, Out of Character, oblivious gabriel agreste, pregnancy dicussions, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurjaune/pseuds/fleurjaune
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie try to relax with a couple of drinks after yet another defeat. Unfortunately neither of them seems to know where to stop, and they both seem to have completely forgotten any appropriate boundaries.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	And if I get burned, at least we were electrified

The wine had probably been a mistake. The cognac definitely had been. They could both admit that.

And if that wasn't enough then letting Adrien go and visit some upset friend of his, leaving them without the last restraint on their behaviour save for themselves, had only worsened the issue.

It had made sense at the time to Gabriel Agreste. They’d lost again, and the only thing worse than failing Emilie was seeing what it was doing to Nathalie. He’d _wanted_ to let it out for once and give up on the masks, and he'd wanted that for Nathalie too.

And when Adrien had asked while they were still both struggling to catch up on work it had felt _easier_ to let him go, and have their chance to mourn their failings in private. And if there had perhaps been some fellow feeling in wanting cheer up a female friend in their life he wasn't going to admit to that.

Which had led to the current situation

Nathalie Sancoeur lay sprawled across the sofa with her head pillowed on Gabriel’s lap, totally unaware of the distraction this was causing him, “We’re missing something, there _has_ to be something we've missing.”

She gesticulated wildly upwards, narrowly missing his face, “They’re _teenagers,_ I’m about 90% certain of that at this point. We _should_ be able to beat them. You’ve the head of a multi-million euro company, I hold all that together. We should be able to beat them.”

Gabriel reached over to grab the hand of her flying arm before she sent his glasses flying, “You’re right. That’s why we _have_ to. Why we _will_ do. It’s embarrassing.”

Nathalie’s eyes followed their hands as he brought hers back down to her side but doesn’t release it. “You know what’s embarrassing?”

“Hmm?”

“Mr Pigeon.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gabriel agreed with some feeling, and then realising the ambiguity, “wait, him or me?”

“Both.” Nathalie said firmly with something that would have been a nod if she’d been sitting up.

“That’s not fair, you know I can’t forego any chance, that’s different to having a pigeon obsession.”

“But he never wins, we need to do _more_ sir, not just trying the same thing over and over again.”

“Even when Audrey Bourgeois is being a pain on the phone?”

Nathalie pouted, “OK. You can send out akumas when it gets me out of dealing with her sir. Or with that horrible fabric man.”

“Horrible fabric man?”

“You _know_ , the one who always gets my name wrong.”

Gabriel didn’t really know who she meant, and that annoyed him because he couldn’t _do_ anything about it if he didn’t know, but he couldn’t admit to that now. “Do you want me to akumatise him?”

She shook her head, “He doesn’t deserve it, why should _he_ get powers to probably do something stupid like change people’s names?”

“Do you want me to akumatise _you_?”

“Ooh,” Nathalie said, “I want to be able to blast him into little tiny pieces. _And_ that actress who kept whining about needed constant updates about her dress but apparently forget time differences existed. Oh. And Ladybug and Chat Noir of course.”

“Uh,” Gabriel said slightly in a slightly strangled voice somwhat unsure how to respond to her violent streak, even as his mind was sketching an akumatisation for her which he feared was going to be embedded in his mind forever, “You wouldn’t want to damage their Miraculous.”

“Yeah. I guess,” she sighed, “And I guess they’re only kids. _Why_ are they only kids?”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Gabriel agreed. “Adult Miraculous holders are stronger. Why would the guy giving them out give them to _children?”_

“If we’re stronger then why aren’t we _winning,”_ Nathalie whines.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel looked down at her and was distracted by how some of her hair was making an escape from being pulled back in her usual hairstyle. He let go of her hand to reach out to it and at last moment found himself pulling it out further rather than tucking it back in.

Nathalie felt his fingers brush the side of her face, and turned her head to see what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he said when he noticed her reaction, “It was coming out.”

She put her hand to her head, “So you pulled it more out?”

“I did.” He admitted. “Can I do the rest of it? I’ve never seen it down.”

It seemed like a weird request to Nathalie but Gabriel _was_ opposed with obsessed with aesthetics she supposed so she decided, “Sure, why not?”

She pushed herself back up to seated to give him access to her bun, and regretted it a moment later as her balance betrayed her, but Gabriel caught her side and steadied her.

“You are _so_ drunk.” He said.

She turned to look at him, “So are you!”

Their eyes met, and they both burst into laughter at a situation so unlike them.

“Oh god.” Nathalie said suddenly. “ _Adrien._ When is he due back?”

“He _cannot_ see us like this.” Gabriel declared, “I refuse to let that happen.” He had _dignity_ to maintain in front of his son.

“You’re right,” her eyes narrowed, “we need a plan.”

“We text him and tell him to go to bed without coming in here.”

Nathalie looked at him sceptically.

“What?” He said, “Adrien’s good. He’ll do as he’s told.”

If anything Nathalie only looked less convinced and he felt a weird need to defend his son’s honour.

“He’d know something was going on though,” was all she said eventually, “We just need him not to look for us, we should turn off the lights or something.”

“Or go upstairs, if he thinks we’ve gone to bed he won't look for us. It's not like he'd come into one of our rooms.”

“That’s _genius._ ” She agreed as only someone that inebriated could, and stood up reaching for the bottle.

Gabriel followed her, grabbing their glasses as he did, and turning off the lights in the room as they left, and followed her up.

Nathalie stumbled on the stairs but kept her balance.

Seeing that both she and the bottle were fine Gabriel shook his head in amusement. “It's like _we’re_ the teenagers. Sneaking around.”

Nathalie snorted, “We sneak around all the time.”

“Not _really,”_ he said, “Usually Adrien’s at school.”

“See,” she beamed and he stared transfixed by such an uncommon expression on her face, “I _told_ you sending him to school was a good idea sir.”

“You should smile more,” he blurted out.

That made Nathalie scowl, “ _No.”_

He stopped walking taken back by her response. “No?”

“I get that enough from random weirdos, I’m not supposed to get it from _you._ Why should I go around smiling inanely? I’m tired, and I’m stressed, and I’m _in pain all the time_ and I’m not putting on some performance just because _men_ think it makes me better looking.”

“I didn’t mean it like _that,”_ he says guiltily, especially as he hadn’t realised she was doing that badly now, and tried to make amends, “I just meant,”

She raised her eyebrows. “You meant?”

“I want to make you smile more,” He explained but she was still looking at him like she didn’t understand, “I want you to _be_ happier. It's not fair _,_ why should you have to suffer?”

Nathalie gave him a slight tug with her free hand, “Come on. That’s very sweet sir, but life isn't fair.”

At the top of the stairs she hesitated as they hadn't actually discussed their destination, but she let her feet automatically guide her to her own room and he didn't object.

Nor did he object as she put down the bottle, shrugged off her shoes and jacket and flopped onto her bed.

But when she rolled onto her stomach his confusion as to whether he _had_ been meant to follow her after all made him finally speak, “Uh Nathalie?”

She turned her head to look up at him, surprised by his outburst.

“You said you wanted to take my bun out,” she explained.

“Oh right.” He copied her example with his shoes and waistcoat, his blazer having already been abandoned downstairs, and sat down next to her. His fingers hovered over her hair for a moment before he pulled the first pin out. For some reason this felt more intimate than anything she'd allowed him before despite the fact he'd literally had to carry her into bed after attacks in the past.

Nathalie mumbled something into her pillow while he was doing undoing her hair and he stopped, “Nathalie? I didn't hurt you did I.”

She moved her arms to support herself then tipped her head up to look at him. “No. I’m fine. I was just saying that you offered to akumatise me earlier,”

He went back to her hair, “I did, but I wasn’t thinking. It’s not a good idea. Look at what happened last time.”

“Look at what we missed out on last time,” she replied, “Catalyst might even be more useful than Mayura. Or,” she span round in her excitement with her now loose hair flying behind her, “Gabriel we’ve never tried to akumatise _Mayura._ ”

A chill went through him at her words, “That seems even more dangerous. And for _what?_ What would I even give you?”

“You could let me create _more_ sentimonsters. We could _win. This_ could be our new plan.”

“Winning would be nice,” he admitted despite himself.

“Exactly.” She leaned forward, “You’d be happy. You’d have your family back.”

He tried to focus despite the distraction of her hair hanging down framing her face, “And you’d never have to touch a Miraculous _again._ Things could go back to normal.”

“Yes,” Nathalie said, “Things could go back to normal.”

Even to a man as generally emotionally obtuse as Gabriel something seemed off in her voice but then he was distracted as her whole body shook as she attempted to swallow a cough.

“Let it out,” he told her in concern, “You’re only making it worse.”

Whether that prompted it or she was just no longer able to hold it back Nathalie was overcome by a fit of coughing, and he watched in horror unsure how to help. Feeling totally inadequate he moved over so he could pull her back against his chest and help keep her upright at least.

“Oh my poor Nathalie,” he said, “When we win, I’ll heal you too I promise you that.”

Still recovering and trying to concentrate on breathing she blinked unsure she’d heard him right, “What?”

“I’ve been thinking and it's difficult but what if I wished that the Peacock Miraculous was never broken? Wouldn't that work?”

Nathalie tried to think past the drink and the distraction of the soreness of her throat. “Can even the combined Miraculous do _that?”_

“I don’t see why not. They’re the primal forces of creative and destruction aren’t they?”

“I suppose, and then the cost would be,” she hesitated and he could almost hear the gears turning in her brain, “Another Miraculous broken instead?”

“Most likely.”

“I suppose that would work,” she reached over for her glass, wincing slightly at the loss of his comforting warmth against the strained muscles of her back.

Gabriel frowned. “Is that a good idea?”

She shrugged and regretted it a second later but said, “It helps with the coughing.”

“I thought that was whiskey.” He said but he poured her a glass anyway and gave it to her and then poured another for himself.

Nathalie took a sip, “So how would that _work?_ Would Emilie and I have never been sick, would none of this have happened?”

He let her settle back against him before saying, “I'm not sure.”

They both sat there in contemplation for a moment perhaps acutely aware that the current situation would never have come to be either.

“I _guess_ that would be a good thing.” Nathalie said.

“Yes, yes it would,” Gabriel kept talking and he didn't know why he felt like he was trying to convince himself, “Emilie would be here, Adrien would be happy, I’d be happy, you’d be,” he stopped, “Nathalie what do you want?”

“What you want.” She replied immediately, “All of you to be happy and safe.”

He felt dissatisfied with his response, “Yes but, when we win, once all of this is over, what do _you_ want? For _yourself?”_

“I've never really thought about it.” She took another larger swig of her glass and lied, “I’ve always just concentrated on getting through it. I've not really thought about after.”

“Nathalieee, you have to have goals.”

Despite herself she smirked, “Is this a performance review sir?”

“Don't be like that.” He rested his chin on the top of her head, “I’m not talking to my assistant right now.”

“But I _am_ your assistant sir.”

“In that case I can give you orders. And I’m _ordering_ you to come up with what you want after.”

She sighed, “I just want to see your family whole? Isn't that enough?”

Still unsatisfied he said, “That doesn't sound like a _you_ thing.”

“It's not _not_ a me thing. I know it sounds ridiculous but I don’t have much in the way of family. Yours is almost the closest thing I have to one of my own.” She leant over to put her glass down, “I’m sorry that was,”

“No,” he interrupted her, because _yes_ that did feel right, “It’s not ridiculous. I think you _are_ part of this family. I don’t really have friends but _you,_ you and I trust and you’ve always been here for me. You’re more my family than any of my actual relatives.”

Slightly thrown by his response but touched nonetheless Nathalie said, “Thank you,”

Something made him press a kiss to the top of her head, “And Adrien feels the same. And I’m sure Emilie will too once we explain all you've done to her. She always liked you.”

“Yes I'm sure.” She replied trying to ignore the unease flowing through her.

The whole topic reminded Gabriel of something Emilie had said about Nathalie once and he was hit with the perfect idea, “That’s it!”

Nathalie tilted her head back to look up at him, “What’s it?”

He shared his plan with her. “We’ll get you a family.”

She didn’t have any other words to share than, “ _What?”_

“Once we’ve won, then we can get you a family of own.”

Nathalie tried to make sense of what on earth he was on about. “With the Miraculous?”

“No don’t be silly.” He couldn’t fathom why she’d think that or how that would even _work._ “We’ll find someone for you. If I get to be happy with Emilie, then you deserve someone too.”

“Gabriel.” Her hand went to press against her temples in frustration. “Are you saying that when we win, and you get Emilie back you’re going to set me up with someone?”

“Exactly.” He said, pleased that she’s finally understanding his plan, “Now, I’m not sure with who yet but I’m sure there’s lots of single men in the company, one of them has to be right for you. Or single women I suppose. Do you have a preference?”

“Not really, but,”

“It’s just a matter of finding the right person then,” he tried to think through the possibilities but it was hard to picture any of them with Nathalie. None of them seemed good enough for her, but he tried to persevere anyway, “What about what-his-name from finance?”

“I have literally no idea who you’re talking about.”

“You know. The one that made you smirk during the annual meeting.” Gabriel had noticed.

Apparently Nathalie hadn’t. “Still completely lost.”

“With the curly hair.”

Some recognition entered her eyes but, “If he’s the one I’m thinking of I’m fairly sure he’s gay.”

“Oh. Well. I’m sure there’s far more possibilities out there. What sort of person do you like?”

She took the easy way out. “I’m not answering that.”

He was irritated at this new road-block when he was trying to _help_ her, “But how am I supposed to find you someone then?”

“You don’t.” She said with some force. “It’s a stupid plan. I don’t _want_ you to find me someone.”

“Why not?” He asked lost at why she was being so uncharacteristically unhelpful. “You deserve someone to be in love with you.”

“Thanks.” She spat out.

He reached down to take her hand. “What’s wrong?”

She pulled her hand away from his, “I think you’re substantially over-estimating the likelihood of anyone falling for me.”

Suddenly he found himself annoyed he couldn’t see her face, “I don’t see _why,_ you’re very attractive, especially like this, and you’re,” he flailed mentally trying to find the right word to describe Nathalie, “nice, and you’ve lots of good qualities. I don’t know what _I’d_ do without you.” Which was a flaw in his plan now he thought about it, “When you get married you’re not allowed to leave.”

Nathalie was silent for a long time and then she said, “I don’t think that’s going to be an issue Gabriel.”

He frowned, as his hand returned to his other one over her middle where he’d been holding her in support, “Do you not want a relationship? Or children?”

She startled against him, “Who said anything about _children?”_

“I thought it was implied. Though I suppose you don’t _have_ to have a relationship to have a child these days. The company has a very good maternity leave policy you know. Or you could bring the baby in. I’d support you regardless.”

Nathalie couldn’t force herself to relax even though she knew Gabriel could feel how stiff she was against him, and make all kinds of conclusions, “What the hell would we do with a _baby_ in the atelier? They’d cry and puke on stuff, and things, and you don’t even like children.”

Now it was his turn to go on the defensive. “I do _not_ not like children.”

“Yes you do. Name one child you’d willingly spend time with.”

“Adrien.”

Despite herself, and her knowledge of how difficult the situation was Nathalie couldn’t help but laugh.

Gabriel felt faintly insulted and let go of her, “I’ve spent time with Adrien.”

Nathalie took used her freedom to turn around so she was facing him. “Recently?”

He sighed. “You know how it is. It’s all Ladybug and Chat Noir’s fault. If we could just defeat them then I’d have the time _and_ Emilie would sort it all out for me.”

“I know,” Her sympathy showed on her face and she reached to cradle his face, “You have _some_ time. You could do something with him.”

“But I don’t know what to do with him, I don’t know what he’d even want.”

“He doesn’t ask for much, I mean he likes _me,_ and I’m not good at all that,” she made a face, “mushy stuff.” 

He leant further into her touch, “I don’t think you’re bad at it.”

Nathalie made a noise of not quite agreement, and took her hand away from his face and he almost complained until it settled to rest on his shoulder.

She shook her head, “Sometimes I don’t understand you at all.”

“I always thought you were the only one who did” he said. “Come here.”

Her expression didn’t change but she let him pull her back against him without complaint, and her other arm followed her first over his other shoulder to meet behind his neck.

Gabriel couldn’t help but think it was nice. Nicer than having her back against him certainly. They should do this more often. 

He could feel her breathing slow down as she started to doze off against him, and he almost found himself following her into sleep when suddenly it came to him that if Nathalie _did_ want to go it alone then and needed a donor then, “ _I_ could give you a baby.”

Nathalie’s eyes snapped open but she didn’t say anything. 

“Adrien’s pretty perfect if you’re looking for a reference.”

She made an incoherent noise while she tried to process all of this.

“Nathalie?”

She buried her face in his chest and said something he couldn’t make out. He stroked her back in reassurance. Eventually she looked up, “I’m too drunk for this conversation. _You’re_ way too drunk for this conversation.”

“Nathalie, I,”

“No.” She glared at him, “We are not talking about this new idiotic plan of yours or I’ll say something really stupid like that the only way I’d even consider having a child with you is in the traditional way.”

He stared down at her soft and perfect and gorgeous in his arms and suddenly that didn’t seem like such a terrible idea after all.

Her eye widened in horror, as his expression softened, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Gabriel’s heart-rate picked up, and the Miraculous practically burned on his chest with a bewildering mix of emotions, and he wasn’t quite sure if the akuma it would create would be another making whoever it transformed disappear, or if it would gift powers which tricked people into thinking they were in love. Even in the current situation he felt himself almost lost to the flurry of emotions.

Waiting for his response Nathalie recognised the glazed look in his eyes and ripped the Miraculous from him throwing it across the room.

He touched where the brooch had been in confusion. “Did you just chuck my Miraculous away?”

“Yes,” Nathalie said eyes flashing in accusation, “You said you wouldn’t spy on my emotions.”

“I _wasn’t._ ” He tried to defend himself, _“_ I can’t help it they’re that strong.”

“Well that’s your fault too.”

He fell back against the headboard, “Should we just forget this whole conversation?”

“Yes,” Nathalie said fervently, “ _Let’s_.”

Despite what he’d just said he still found himself reaching out to trace her lips, “I want to kiss you.”

“That’s a bad idea.” Nathalie murmured.

“It is.” Gabriel agreed.

Neither of them made any move to move away.

Nathalie’s eyes flicked down to his where his hand was still on her face, “I want to kiss you too.”

“It’s a very bad idea.” Gabriel tried to remind himself.

“It is.”

“I suppose,”

“I mean,”

Nathalie blushed, “You first.”

“It could only be the one time,” He said.

“Just the once,” she agreed, “Just to get it out of our systems.”

“Just tonight,”

“And then we forget any of this ever happened, and we go back to saving Emilie, and you go back to her.”

“Yes.” Gabriel said hoping the uncertainty that had provoked in him wasn’t clear.

“And everything else you said that can _never_ ever happen, it’s just going to be _this,_ and that’s all.”

He nodded because that was easier than speaking past the lump in his throat, and then he reached out to cradle the back of Nathalie’s head and when she didn’t object he pulled her in towards him until their lips met.

And neither of them released the other as the rest of Nathalie followed to press herself back against him or as his hand went under her top to feel the skin of her back because so long as they didn’t stop it was still just the once; wasn’t it?


End file.
